the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
TehCanadianSpartan
TehCanadianSpartan (commonly known as TCS) is a Female Dumbo Octoling and the Octosona of a Squidtuber of the same name TCS is one of the few autistic people in the Splatoon community. Description TehCanadianSpartan (Nickname: TCS) is a Canadian male Squidtuber who's always there to brighten up someone's day. Appearance TCS is a blue Octoling with grey eyes who wears a Blue Tentatek Tee and a pair of School Shoes. Personality TCS is openly optimistic and caring towards anyone, but she will start causing trouble towards people that she dislikes on a regular basis. She is a tomboy who longs for adventure and spending time with her friends. She has autism, which means she does things differently than others normally would. She's quite the wacky individual, by the way. She also has strong love for pretzels. Friends Alex Spider (スパイダー) Alex and TCS met each other in early 2019. He made an appearance in ASpider25's video, Moments at Turf Wars. LizzietheRatcicle15 One of his friends. He featured her as the voice of the Squid Sisters in "Daily Life of Three Agents". RudyOctokidGamerVA Rudy is TCS's best friend. They have first met through a voice chat on Discord in March 2019. He features her in an animated GMOD short, Tale of Two Octolings, along with his Octoling OC, Jackie. Skylar Karategirl Skylar is TCS's current and first girlfriend (the first one being fake). This is TCS's first relationship, which means this relationship has actual feelings involved. Both of them knew each other since June 2019 and have been close friends ever since. They have been there for each other for quite a while. After Skylar and her boyfriend broke up due to personal reasons, TCS was there for her as she was there for him. They have been dating since September 17th 2019. Enemies VinedPeach Desperate looking for a relationship, he met a 19-year old girl named Peachy. They started that relationship in July, including featuring her in his videos, but it turns out two months later, Peachy was merely an actor and the relationship was nothing more but fake. After the downfall, TCS has decided to take a hiatus. (thanks cancel culture) Brian Jackson II After BJ left the community, he had a long conversation with him via private message on Steam, stating BJ is now a changed man and has apologized to the community. He apologizes to everyone for being too personally about ending his career. Jacktropolis Trivia * TehCanadianSpartan is one of the very few Squidtubers in Canada. Examples are Danielle Inkling, Michicookies, Octo Luna, Viantastic, and GG Gabriel Gaming. * TehCanadianSpartan was born on December 18th, 1998, he shares the same birthday as Alex Spider. * TehCanadianSpartan briefly joined the Splatoon GMOD community back in August of 2018 before working on original content later on. * TehCanadianSpartan made his official comeback to the Splatoon GMOD community in early March of 2019. * TehCanadianSpartan took a 3 month hiatus from September 7th to November 22nd 2019 due to drama surrounding him. Category:Dumbo Octolings Category:Autistic Category:Canadian